


Release

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Both Gender conforming and non terms for genitals, Castmates, Co-Stars - Freeform, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Met on set, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Dmitry's never been a really subtle guy, but he can read people even whentheyare. And he can read Paul, he thinks, so he goes for it when the final cut of the day gets called.
Relationships: Actor/Actor Who Plays His Antagonist, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 52
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgothlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/gifts).



> Hello dear! I hope you enjoy this! I tried to build on your letter, both for this exchange and your stickied post and had fun with it so hopefully you will too 😘
> 
> To whom it may concern: Paul is a trans man and out in this story, and the terms used to refer to his genitals are as follows: cock, labia, folds, cunt, pussy and boypussy.

The set buzzed with the energy they were toying with, created with their preceding lines and prolonged by the way Paul stayed in his face, his entire body taut and so, so close to him Dmitry could almost feel his body heat. It was brilliant. He was rooted in place, ready to bounce expressions off the next of Paul's lines, his heart beating up his throat as it came. 

"Of course, because you're such a great leader, I forgot!" Paul sneered, his upper lip pulling back as he stared him down. The studio disappeared when they had intense scenes like this. It vanished and let Dmitry get fully into his game. He grinned as cruelly as he could and went on, towering over Paul's tall but altogether much thinner frame. 

"Because you are? I thought having to deal with other people was too much of a bother for you. When did that change exactly? Why do you even care what direction I give the team all of a sudden?" Dmitry made sure he sounded out of breath, he let the emotions wash over him, his character's anger and resentment bubbling as he almost spat the last of his lines. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could still see the cameras rolling, directors and producers watching, supervising, checking everything was going as they liked. He blocked it all out though, it was easy, years and years of practice. He concentrated on his partner, on the way Paul could give him so much to play off with the barest of looks. 

They stared each other down, playing the tension, like they were a hair away from jumping at each other's throats as their characters fought for the same position in their law firm. Dmitry huffed, pinched the bridge of his nose and continued.

"Are you going to say anything or do you plan on glaring at me all day?" 

"Fuck you Ian, fuck you." Paul muttered. "You know what? I'm leaving. Got enough of this shit for the day but this is not over. It is _not._ " 

Paul jammed his finger into Dmitry's sternum, his blue eyes wide and so damn convincing, and then he did leave. He turned around, his suit jacket flowing around his waist as he strode out of the camera's range in a way that stirred something inside Dmitry, made him clench his jaw just a tad tighter. 

He kept his eyebrows up in as shocked and disgusted an expression as he could muster, then turned back to Ian's desk, picked up his phone and dialed a number. 

"He left." He told his pretend interlocutor, nodding as though he'd received an answer, then hung up and sat down heavily, the plush office chair cushioning his back. 

"AND CUT!"

Wrapping up always took more time than Dmitry really wished it would. Once he'd delivered his lines, once the last of his rehearsed motions were done, once he took off his costume and Mia rid him of his makeup, he was done. He could chat with anyone still here, could listen and nod along whoever was directing his current project, but all he ever wanted then was to be done and out the door, back home or whatever hotel he was staying at this time, call it a day. 

The Supreme Verdict was not like that. _He_ was not feeling this way this time. The idea that it had everything to do with his co-star and zero to do with the movie itself had taken a while to settle in his mind but now that it had, and after the scene they'd just had, all Dmitry could think about was Paul. 

Paul and his fucking blue eyes and his pretty, pretty ass. 

Dmitry was not a caveman, except when he was. 

He blamed Paul this time around. Paul and his smile that was always full of teeth and pulling at the muscles in his cheeks to create the most adorable dimples. Paul with his thick eyebrows and his round nose. Paul, and the way he looked at Dmitry every time they talked and he tilted his head to listen to every word coming out of Dmitry's mouth like it was actually interesting and not just another task on the day's to-do list — _Make the co-star happy_. 

Paul was the nicest guy Dmitry had met on set, and if Dmitry was losing his mind over him a bit, he sure wasn't going to change his mind unless Paul himself told him to fuck off. 

He'd never been the hesitant type of guy. Shyness was only cute on other men. 

So Dmitry walked to Paul's trailer as soon as he'd gone through the aforementioned ridding of his makeup, hoping he was still in there. And knocking. 

"Oh hey," 

Damn. The bare chest and wet hair sure was a good look on that man. 

"Hi," Dmitry said before pushing through the door and closing it behind him, leaning on it, looking Paul up and down. "Stop me if I've been reading this wrong." 

"Wh—" 

Dmitry didn't let him ask. He didn't let him say much nor did Paul really try to once their lips met. Touched. Crashed.

He wrapped his arms around Paul's middle, relishing in the soft moan the man let out and bringing them as close together as he could, enjoying the contrast of Paul's naked torso with his own, sweater-clad one. 

"Not reading this wrong then?" Dmitry breathed against Paul's lips, his hands gripping the man's hips as he made eye contact again. 

Paul's eyes looked huge this close, and ever so blue. _Fuck he was pretty._

Paul shook his head, hard, and initiated the next kiss with his hands sliding into Dmitry's hair and grasping at the back of his neck. 

"Trailer's not soundproof." Is what Paul said, a long long time after, when his lips were bitten red and his dark hair was a mess, his chest rising and falling much faster than before. He looked amazing, and Dmitry laughed when he computed what he'd just said, and then he ducked his head and kissed the other man's neck, and kissed up his jaw, and licked his earlobe.

"Guess you'll have to be quiet then." 

Dmitry backed Paul up till they stumbled onto his beat-up couch, laying on top of him and not refraining from grinding their crotches together. 

"You made me go crazy out there, you know that? Thought I'd have to ask for a break or something, got me so hard, you're so hot…"

One of Dmitry's favorite things about Paul? The way he could blush when complimented, no matter the compliment itself. And turned out, being told how sexy he was turned him all soft under Dmitry's hands, so Dmitry told him again, and again and, he whispered it, and he kissed his lips with it too. 

"You're beautiful, so sexy, Paul, beautiful Paul," 

Dmitry nosed along Paul's jaw, tickling his flanks with both his hands until he had both palms splayed on Paul's pecs, and rubbed his nipples at the same time as he licked his collarbone. 

"Fuck me," Paul said, asked really, out of breath but low enough that the didn't have anything to worry about sound-wise. For now. 

"Oh you'd like that?" Dmitry raised a fakely surprised eyebrow at him, then laughed again when Paul playfully pushed him away in retribution. "I can fuck you, yeah. In fact, I'd love to fuck you, make your pretty ass bounce on my cock, let's do it, hm?"

"Yeah, yes, stop talking, do that." Paul nodded, grabbing Dmitry by the hair and crushing their lips together again before winding his legs around Dmitry's waist and bucking up. 

_Fuck._

Dmitry was so hard he moaned outright when he undid his zipper and freed his cock. He was so aroused he groaned too, when he looped his fingers under Paul's waistband and pulled his jeans and underwear down in one go, his socks already cast away before he got here, and was treated to the sight of a buck naked Paul, more beautiful than he'd dared to imagine the many nights he'd fantasized about this very moment. 

"I'm gonna make a mess of you Paul," Dmitry whispered again, letting himself reach between the man's legs and feel his warmth, feel how hot and ready he already was, just like he himself had been for quite a while now. 

"Make a mess yes," Paul bit his lip, then made a show of batting his lashes at him and grinned, "mess me up, _Daddy_." 

"Oh _fuck_ , you can't do that," Dmitry huffed, forcibly closing his eyes at the name. "Can't call me that if you don't want me to get real feral with you pretty boy." 

Paul's cheeks were an ever red shade, and he smiled, his fingers dancing through Dmitry's chest hair, his own torso waxed so perfectly it shone under the shitty lighting of the trailer, making the two twin scars under his pecs look almost white.

"You can be as feral as you want if you keep calling me a pretty boy." 

That did it. Loosened the snaps inside Dmitry's brain, cut his resolve loose, not to be found again for a long while. 

He circled his cock with one hand, gave himself a few strokes before grabbing Paul behind his knees to slide him to the edge of the couch, letting himself fall to his knees between them. 

"Bite into something if you need to, or don't, I don't care who hears you scream when I make you come." Dmitry said as preamble, then leaned down, and took Paul in his mouth. He licked and sucked and slurped dirty kisses up and down Paul's folds. He circled Paul's cock with his tongue again and again and again, savoring how hot it was and how wet his cunt was, how he could feel it on his chin, wetting his beard every time he gave a gentle, or not so gentle suckle. 

He grabbed Paul's thighs, closing them around his head as he kept blowing the man, his own cock pulsing every time he got to hear Paul sob in pleasure, and then again when his hips bucked off the couch to fuck his face. 

"Where do you want my dick baby boy? Where do you want Daddy to fill you up?" Dmitry asked, barely leaning back, aware that his breath hit Paul's dick every time he exhaled and talked. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Paul whined, "pussy, fuck my pussy, please…" 

He sounded as teary as he looked, and wasn't that beautiful? How the same man could project so much strength and tension on set, could put his all into the job and look tall and magnificent for the cameras, and turn into a sobbing, just as marvelous baby boy when you touched him just right and he liked you just fine. 

"Oh you want Daddy right here?" Dmitry thumbed through Paul's labia, puffing hot air over his cock as he asked again, "Want me to put my fat cock inside your boypussy, darling?" 

"Yes," Paul hissed.

"Ask nicely," Dmitry said, smirking when it made Paul whine like a brat. 

"I want Daddy's dick inside me, please, please fill me up, fuck me like you've never fucked before and never will again. Use my body…" 

Dmitry was only vaguely aware of the sound he made hearing those words. Because they made him get up. And manhandle Paul's body until the man was on his knees with his arms cushioning his head on the back of the couch, ass up and ready. And Dmitry fucked right in, draping himself over Paul with a harsh growl, gripping his hair and hip hard enough that it had to hurt, and yet it only seemed to make Paul keen louder the harder he did it. 

"Like that?" Dmitry asked in Paul's ear. 

Paul backed into every single thrust, reacted with moans and sobs and curses and "Please Daddy's" to each of them too, and so it wasn't a surprise when what he answered then was, "Just like that, Daddy. Show me my pussy is yours. Make me your slut." 

And then, repeatedly, "Harder. Harder Daddy please." 

Dmitry was not a caveman, except when he was begged to be one.


End file.
